fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Miitopia: The Next Generation
Miitopia: The Next Generation is a sequel to the 3DS game Miitopia. It is made by Nintendo. It is set to be released on the Nintendo 3DS in 2020. Plot 30 years after the events of Miitopia, a new evil has attacked the realm of Miitopia. A new group of heroes has to set out on a journey to save Miitopia with the help of the long lost Antique Charm. On their journey, they meet lots of allies, some of whom have memories of the previous Dark Lord's attack. Characters Like in the prequel, all characters can be chosen by the player. The player can choose to use any characters from their existing Miitopia, Tomodachi Life or Tomodachi Islands games as well as their Mii Maker. They can also scan Mii QR codes or use Miis created by others. There is, of course, also the option to create brand new Miis. Unlike the prequel, none of the roles are pre-gendered, even if they are older versions of previously gendered characters. This means that all Miis are referred to as the Mii's gender. However, titles remain unchanged regardless of the Mii's gender, so the Queen of Greenhorne and King of Neksdor are always called that, regardless of the Mii's gender. Playable Characters Protagonist As in Miitopia, the player starts by choosing one main protagonist. It is preferable that this protagonist is someone that they haven't used for Miitopia but it is up to the player to choose. The protagonist starts out as an average villager but things change when they discover an antique charm that gives them the ability to have jobs. In this game, the protagonist isn't forced to change their job but they can change their job at any point. Secondary Protagonist This is a new role. The secondary protagonist is one of the first eight Miis to join the team and the role is assigned to one of them when the team splits up for the first time. Most of the time, the secondary protagonist acts as a normal teammates. However, in situations where the team has to split, the secondary protagonist becomes the leader of the secondary team. In these situations, the player gets to choose which Miis join the main protagonist's party and which Miis join the secondary protagonist's. Tertiary Protagonist This is a role similar to the secondary protagonist. It is one of the first twelve Miis to join the team (other than the protagonist or secondary protagonist) and acts as the leader of the third team in situations where the team splits into 3. Teammates Various teammates join the team during the events of the game. All teammates can now be controlled by the player (but the player can also choose to have them attack automatically). Similarly to the protagonist, the teammates can have jobs. However, this time, the protagonist doesn't lose teammates during the journey. Up to 4 teammates can be in the party at once while the rest spend time in an inn. Temporary Party Members Sometimes, NPCs join the party for one fight, meaning that there can temporarily be five Miis in the party. These characters are playable during the one fight and have unique attacks. Non-playable Characters Ex-Protagonist If the player has played Miitopia on the same 3DS, this character is auto-assigned as the protagonist of that game. If not, Star is assigned to the role. The player can still change the character in the role. They had saved Miitopia 30 years ago with the help of the Antique Charm but had since lost it (which is why they don't have the appearance of any job). The ex-protagonist acts as a tutorial character, teaching the player basic game mechanics. They also take the Nintendo Fan's role as the character giving amiibo gifts. New Sage The New Sage is the successor of the Great Sage and their previous apprentice. This character is can be either the Reborn or another apprentice the Great Sage got. The New Sage appears in a role similar to that of the Great Sage in the prequel. However, they are not as powerful as the original Great Sage, which why their title does not contain the word "Great". It is unknown what happened to the Great Sage during the 30 years. Queen of Greenhorne The Queen of Greenhorne is currently in charge of the kingdom of Greenhorne. They are now married and have one child and a pet dog. They are an older version of the Princess of Greenhorne from Miitopia but don't have pre-set hair this time. Unlike the previous King, the Queen doesn't want to force their child to marry royalty. They are worried for their child, who leaves the castle alone a lot. Queen's Spouse This person comes from a noble family but it is never stated if they are the Besmirched Noble's Son (it is left up to the player to decide). They are in love with the Queen and the two spend most of their time together. They appeared to be worried for their child whenever they're not home. Queen's Child They are the rebellious child of the Queen and their spouse. They think their parents worry about them too much and spend most of their time outside with their non-royal group of friends. Queen's Ex Like the Queen's spouse, they come from a noble family and might be the Besmirched Noble's Son. They were in a relationship with the Queen at some point and still have feelings for their ex. They are jealous of the Queen's spouse. King of Neksdor 30 years ago, the Prince of Neksdor was selfish and arrogant, but has since grown in personality and is now over the then Princess. They appear as a notable NPC in Neksdor and while they are less selfish than before, they still command their guards a lot. Dog Owner The Dog Owner has an obsession with dogs, as they own over 200 of them. Slightly before the events of the game, some of their dogs go missing, and the protagonist's team is given the task of finding dogs. Finding all dogs in the first realm is rewarded with unlocking the Dog job. Jobs All the previous jobs from Miitopia return, but there are now more jobs. In addition, if a Mii levels up far enough in a certain job, they get to choose one of two paths to advance their job. Different paths come with different costumes and weapons. Like jobs, paths can be changed. The returning jobs (except Vampire and Elf) appear as default jobs while new jobs are unlocked by doing specific tasks (as opposed to unlocking a certain number of new jobs every time a new realm is reached). Default Jobs *'Warrior:' Warriors focus on single-target attack and party defense. Their costumes are armors and weapons are swords. **'Swordfighter:' They focus strongly on single-target damage. **'Shielder:' The other path for warriors. Their swords get replaced with shields (but they can still use them to attack) and they focus on defending themselves and party members. *'Mage:' Mages focus on single-target and multi-target magic damage. Their costumes are robes and their weapons are wands. **'Fire Mage:' They focus more on caused damage, especially on multiple enemies. **'Magical Mage:' They don't advance damage as much but improve MP more. *'Cleric:' Clerics focus on healing and reviving party members. Their costumes are vestments and their weapons are staffs. **'Healer:' They focus on even more healing. **'Sage:' They don't advance healing as much but improve attacks. *'Thief:' Thieves focus on speed and setting traps. Their costumes are gears and their weapons are daggers. **'Trap Setter:' They focus strongly on setting traps. Their daggers are more electric. **'Ninja:' They focus on quick attacking. Enemies are less likely to defend themselves against these attacks. *'Pop Star:' Pop stars, like in Miitopia, have a female and male variation that act the same but have different costumes. They focus on party support and area-of-effect damage. Their costumes are pop outfits for female pop stars and threads for male pop stars and their weapons are microphones. **'Singer:' They focus on supporting and can also affect the status of enemies with certain attacks. **'Dancer:' They focus on moves, improving attacks and increasing the chance of avoiding enemies' attacks. *'Chef:' Chefs focus on single-target attack and healing. Their costumes are uniforms and their weapons are frying pans. **'Cook:' They focus on healing allies by preparing food. **'Slammer:' They focus on single-target damage. They have heavier frying pans. *'Cat:' Cats focus on damage and MP recovery. Their costumes are cat suits and their weapons are claws. **'Scratcher:' They focus on high damage. **'Cuddler:' They focus on restoring MP, but can also improve friendships, affect their own status effects and heal allies. *'Imp:' Imps focus on magic damage and tampering with enemies. Their costumes are imp costumes and their weapons are spears. **'Manipulator:' They focus on altering enemies' stats and changing status effects. **'Devil:' They focus more on caused damage, especially single-target. *'Scientist:' Scientists focus on area-of-effect damage and support. Their costumes are lab gears and their weapons are flasks. **'Experimenter:' They focus on area-of-effect damage and giving boosts to allies. Their skills are more random but become more controllable as the player upgrades them. **'Tech Expert:' They focus more on altering stats by glitching. *'Tank:' Tanks focus on high damage and defense. Their costumes are tanks and their weapons are shells. **'Blaster:' They focus on damage and also improve the controllability of attacks. **'Guard:' They focus on high defense and have the ability to not only protect themselves, but others as well. *'Royalty:' Like pop stars, they have male (prince) and female (princess) variations that change their appearance. Princes and princesses focus on affecting status effects and MP recovery. Their costumes are prince outfits for princes and gowns for princesses and their weapons are fans. **'Leader:' They focus on altering status effects of both allies and enemies. **'Supporter:' They focus on party support by restoring others' MP and shielding them from enemies. *'Plant:' Plants focus on magic and defense. Their costumes are plants and their weapons are leaves. **'Flower:' They focus on using MP for attacking and healing. Their costumes flowers. **'Tree:' They focus on defense and shielding allies. Their costumes are trees. Unlockable *'Brawler:' Brawlers focus on high damage. *'Gamer:' Gamers focus on attack and altering status effects. Their costumes are gaming clothes and their weapons are controllers. **'Console Gamer:' They focus more on multi-target attacks and can also get party members involved in some of their attacks. **'Handheld Gamer:' They focus more on altering status effects of enemies and single-target attacks. Their weapons are replaced with styluses. *'Dog:' Dogs focus on supporting party members. Their costumes are dog suits and their weapons are bones. **'Mii's Best Friend:' They focus on improving friendships and altering allies' status effects. **'Fetcher:' They are able to occasionally get random items out of nowhere and this ability gets improved. *'Teacher:' Teachers focus on tampering with enemies and helping allies. Their costumes are teaching clothes and their weapons are pointers. **'Educator:' They focus on improving allies' attacks and confusing enemies. **'Detention Guard:' They focus on affecting enemies' status effects and also improve multi-target damage. *'Athlete:' They wear athletic clothing. Their weapons are sports equipment. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Mii Games Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2019